


Colored Cubes and Blissful Mornings

by Lola_Writes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rubik's Cube, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Writes/pseuds/Lola_Writes
Summary: A simply sweet morning shared between two lovers and a story behind Victor's oddly large collection of Rubik's Cubes.





	Colored Cubes and Blissful Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a short drabble I posted to Tumblr YEARS ago based off of an ask someone sent me that I found in my Google Drive and I decided to post it here as well. Enjoy :)

“Victor?” Yuuri’s voice filled the morning silence like a drop of honey into a warm cup of tea, so sweet and soothing even with his deep morning voice groggy from their sleep. Victor’s eyes were still closed despite having been awake for nearly an hour, not wanting to break the moment of peace but instead letting his hands gently trace patterns into Yuuri’s bare skin. He started with his hip, then moved to the small of his back until he simply let his hand rest over the curve where Yuuri’s lower back ended and his rear began. He was still too exhausted from the previous night to do much else, but when he heard Yuuri call his name he let out a hum of acknowledgement to tell Yuuri to continue.

“What’s that?”

“What’s what, love?” Victor yawned and moved to bury his face into the crevice of Yuuri’s neck, placing a soft kiss over the spot he knew was bruised and reddened. He heard Yuuri quietly hum in content before he shifted further against Victor’s body, letting his head rest on top of Victor’s to seemingly look at the window behind.

“On your windowsill, I can’t see them from here but they look like just big blocks of color.” Victor pulled his head away from where it rested in order to turn his body to face the window. He didn’t understand what Yuuri was talking about at first, until his eyes rested upon his collection of Rubik’s cubes sitting proudly in a line, all solved and completed.

“You mean these?” Victor managed to ask as he reached out and took one of the cubes -- perks of having his bed so close to the window, he didn’t even have to strain to reach. After obtaining the object, Victor gladly settled back against his fiancé, holding the cube out for Yuuri to take.

“It’s a Rubik’s cube, have you heard of them? I know they’re pretty popular with westerners.”

“But why do you have so many?” A curious tone filled Yuuri’s voice as he examined the toy, his fingers gently twisting a side here and a side there in no particular order.

“Yakov gave them to me.”

“All of them?” Warm brown eyes found their way to stare into cool blue, and even without glasses Yuuri’s eyes seemed so clear with what he wanted: the reasoning behind such odd gifts. Victor couldn’t help but chuckle wholeheartedly at his fiance's curiosity.

“All of them.”

“But why? Wouldn’t you just need one?” Yuuri hadn’t noticed his hands resumed their previous mindless shuffling, turning this side and that in a made up order with no particular pattern. It was strange, but he found it soothing in a way, almost as soothing as hearing Victor’s deep chuckling early in the morning like he did just now.

“I was always at competitions or meetings when I needed them. I fidgeted too much as a kid according to Yakov, so he started keeping a stash of shuffled cubes to keep me busy and out of his hair for a bit; until I got too fast at solving them and I would go right back to fidgeting a few seconds later.”

A fond smile crossed Victor’s lips as he sat up, the blanket falling to only cover his waist as he gently plucked the cube from Yuuri’s fingers, his own immediately moving to undo the damage and move the squares back where they belonged. It was second nature to him now, his hands not even needing his brain to focus on the task at hand, instead moving on their own at a pace too fast for one’s eyes to keep up with. This luckily allowed him to focus on the words that left his mouth just a mere few seconds later after stealing the toy back.

“It’s unnecessary now, they don’t help much anymore but it’s a cool party trick I suppose.” With a halfhearted shrug and only a few seconds time, Victor soon reached out to place the now solved cube back with its duplicates, missing the way Yuuri’s eyes shone with wonder as they followed Victor’s hands.

“Now,” Victor began as he fell backwards onto the bed once more, lying on his side as he pulled Yuuri closer, a mischievous smirk adorning his cheeks. “It’s our day off today, and I could show you _other_ things my hands can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment and kudos and feel free to check out my other writing. Have a good day :)


End file.
